Shadow Temple (TPSJ)
This article is about the stage in Super Mario: The Power Star Journey. For the course in SM64 Openworld Quest, see Shadow Temple (SM64 Openworld Quest). Shadow Temple '''is the 9th course in Super Mario: The Power Star Journey and is a dark temple inspired by The Legend of Zelda. Head up the hill in the second overworld and use the entrance marked by the brown stone. The level is a small castle. It seems to focus on steep ledges, which can be conquered with double/triple jumps, or the slope kick technique. The level is divided into various sections. The first is the giant square spiral building. Mario must climb its steep slopes to reach anywhere in the level. On top, Mario can walk around its edges to reach the other portions of the stage. There is a tall Tower, which contains slopes which get small and smaller as you climb higher, a giant castle wall and a smaller section juting off of it containing a tower with very more steep slopes. Levels '''Star 1: Shadow Temple Climb Mario must climb the huge tower of the Shadow Temple. Mario starts on the very bottom of the castle and must enter and climb the path around the edge of the giant square. Right when you enter the building, turn right and run to the corner (there isnt a pit, only a Scuttle Bug).From here jump up the slopes and onto the pillars until Mario reaches the top. From here, look for the area with the giant tower that is very near by. This tower is very tricky to climb, due to its very steep slopes that progressively become smaller. Mario needs to perform double or triple jumps and then run up the remainder of the slope VERY carefully, as to not run off it. You can also use the exploit of holding down A and continuously pressing B to slope kick, though be careful not to run to far off. Happily and surprisingly though, there are no Fly Guys in your way. Mario can also jump from the very top of the tallest tower to reach the roof, which requires running to the giant wall, jumping on the metal boxes to reach the tower, climbing its steep slopes, and then long jumping from the top. Star 2: The Outer-most Wall Mario must scale the extremely tall wall to get the star. When on top of the beginning area, look up around the border and Mario should be able to find the star. Run to the opposite side of the square, avoiding the Snufits on either side. Mario now must start to scale the side of the wall by jumping on the rocks near the blue coin switch on the left side. A tip for this part is to make sure you understand how far away the platform actually is (there is one tricky jump near the top). At the top, Mario must jump onto the actual wall. This is usually easy, however sometimes an obnoxious Chuckya will park directly where u need to jump onto it, forcing Mario to perform a very awkward jump to the side. The rest of the wall is covered in Chuckyas, as well as other enemies which Mario must run through to reach the star. Star 3: Secret Switch of the Shadow Temple Mario must cross timed blocked to reach a hidden platform with the star. Instead of climbing up the first structure, take a left as soon as you go through the door. There is now a switch which spawns timed blocks in front of Mario. He must carefully cross the bridge of blocks to reach the star. The time is actually longer than expected, so do not rush to much. Mario can also drop down from the slopes above to reach it. Star 4: Shadow Temple's Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins hidden in the temple. Remember there is no 100 coin mission in this hack, though you CAN actually collect 100 coins during this mission (you may be able to collect it outside of this mission). The locations are as follows. # Head left when you enter the first structure, where the switch from the last mission was. # On a platform near the top of the first room # On the left side of the top of the square room # On the right side of the square room # In a pit on the side of the castle wall, while trying to climb it # On the platform on the bottom of the tall tower # In a small cave behind the tall tower # On a metal box leading to a higher part of the castle near the giant wall When Mario collects all 8, the star appears on the side of the wall behind the square building. Star 5: Climbing the Huge Wall Mario must climb a steep wall of the castle. Head to the bottom of the giant wall and locate the metal boxes on the side of the platform. Triple jumping to these leads to a small section with many Goombas and some Snufits. Run to the other side of the area and jump on the slope in the corner (There is an invisible wall on along the edge). Mario must now ascend the series of slopes to reach the area at the top with the star. The slopes are very step, so Mario must triple jump and dive to reach the top of them, or perform the ledge kick by holding down A (jump) and mashing the B (kick) button. Star 6: Secret of the Shadow Temple When on top of the starting area, head to the left side of the roof and look for the platforms that are bellow the side. Jump across the couple of platforms to reach the star under the stage. Enemies * Snufit * Goomba * Chuckya * Lakitu * Scuttle Bug * Fly Guy * Kuromame Trivia * This stage is somewhat inspired by the Shadow Temple from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. ** However the music used is from another Zelda Game, Majora's Mask *** Weirdly enough, the music for the Shadow Temple is actually used in another level in this hack *This stage is one of the few that over 100 coins is possible in, producing an unintended star. **There are enough while not in the red coin mission, however you must miss very few, which is hard due to the enemies on narrow platforms. Category:Level Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Location Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Category:Fortress Category:Music-Legend of Zelda Category:Courses that use Stone Tower songs